


Sunny Weather

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [56]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: When a rare weather occurrence happens, Cedric recruits as many as he can to help him
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 6





	Sunny Weather

The magpie Rosemary was waking up from her daily before afternoon nap. The bird blinked, perking up a little as she looked out the window of Cedric’s workshop. Excitedly she fluttered over to Cedric, tapping his cheek with her beak.

“Someone has woken up affectionate,” the sorcerer laughed. He turned his head and kissed Rosemary on top of her own before going back to his work. He blinked when she poked him with her foot. “Oh? So that wasn’t just some kisses because you love me?” he teased, placing his hands on his hips. Rosemary turned and stretched out one of her wings and he followed where she was pointing towards his open window. “What’s this?”

Cedric walked over to his window and he peered outside. It was a warm and almost obnoxiously sunny day. He was certain that most activities would be done outside with this kind of weather.

He blinked when a drop of water hit his nose. His eyes widened and he stuck his hand out. Several drops landed in his palm and on his head. He looked up at the sky once again, staring at the calm blue sky above.

“A sunshower,” he whispered. He ran back inside, grabbing as many cauldrons and pots as he could carry, trembling with excitement. “It’s a sunshower, Rosemary! Grab a cup!” he shouted. He struggled to make his way to the door with his arms full, hissing as he fumbled for his wand to open the door with a spell. “We have no time to lose! Shake your tail feathers, girl!”

Rosemary looked around the workshop. She chose a tankard and carried it in her talons as she flew after Cedric. The sorcerer was navigating the stairs fairly well, only dropping one small pot on his way down.

He dropped everything once he was outside, panicking as he turned them upright. “We have to collect as much as we can! Oh Neptune’s nettles! Fresh sunshower water is so expensive and here it is falling for free!”

“Cedric?”

He looked up, blinking as he found the Royal children watching him. Amber was dutifully under an umbrella while Sofia and James enjoyed the light rain. He smiled brightly and quickly picked up some of the smaller cauldrons, thrusting them at the children.

“Take these! Hold them up!” he excitedly told them.

“What is this for, Cedric?” James asked, immediately holding his cauldron over his head.

“It’s a sunshower, child!” When this did not elicit the reaction he was hoping for, Cedric rolled his eyes and groaned, holding two pots over his head as the children followed suit. “Water from sunshowers is full of magical properties when distilled properly! This is a rare event and I do not intend on missing a drop if I can help it!”

“It’s just rain,” Amber pointed out.

“Have you ever seen it rain while it was bright outside, princess?”

“Well...no, actually.”

“Precisely!” Cedric nodded his head in triumph.

Sofia watched with a laugh as Cedric’s magpie flew out into the open, setting her cup down to collect her own sunshower rain. “Will you teach me some of the spells you can make with these when it’s ready, Mr. Cedric?”

“Sofia, I will teach you any spell you want as long as you keep your hands up!” Cedric promised.

“Haha! What are you doing out there, Hat Trick?! Making the Royal children work for you?” Greylock could be seen leaning out of the window to his glassmaking building, his hat protecting him from the rain.

“For your information, Greylock! We are collecting sunshower water!” Cedric called over his shoulder.

The scarred man raised an eyebrow at that. “Sunshower rain?”

“Exactly! And I shan’t share with you unless you come out and help!” Cedric promised.

The glassmaker snorted and made a gesture in the air. Several buckets appeared, floating in the air. “How is that, Red Brick?”

“Are we going to be standing like this all day?” Amber asked with a pout.

“Sunshowers are notorious for being short lived! This is our only chance,” he said.

“This is kind of fun. It’s like doing weights in gym class!” James noted.

Slickwell stepped outside to complete some of his chores. He stopped when he saw the odd scene in front of him. He turned and went back inside, shutting the door. “Sire?”

“What is it?” Roland asked.

“...do you normally have your children standing outside collecting rain?”

Roland frowned at the question and stepped outside to see what the man was talking about. He laughed when he realized what was happening and before Slickwell could say anything he was running out to join the others, picking up one of the larger cauldrons. “Do you remember that day when we were children, Cedric? When the sunshower came and went faster than we could even blink?”

“I intend on making up for that lost opportunity, sire!”

Slickwell watched from the open doorway, his arms crossed. “Enchancians are all mad,” he said.

“Compared to the people of Rudistan? Most likely but we make it work.” Baileywick walked past with a large umbrella and several towels on his arm for when it was over.

The former royal steward sighed, grumbling a little to himself before he trotted out to join them. “I’m only doing this because Greylock is collecting it too,” he said. “He could use some help.”

“Very nice.”

“Not because it looks fun or anything,” he quickly added.

Baileywick smiled knowingly and nodded. “Certainly not. No one would ever suspect you of doing such a kind thing for your friend.” He watched as Slickwell made his way over to Greylock, taking one of the buckets into his own hands. The two former inhabitants of Rudistan spoke to each other through Greylock’s window and Baileywick watched Slickwell laugh openly for the first time.

The royal steward hummed to himself, standing to the side as he waited for the rain to stop, watching as his royal charges and the royal sorcerer laughed and got wet without a care.

Perhaps there was magic in sunshowers after all.


End file.
